Secuestro
by Smilecandy
Summary: Él observa sus movimientos. Ella lo vuelve loco. Él solo la quería, y para eso, debe secuestrarla.
1. Prologo

Hello! I'm here again.

Bueno esta vez voy a hacer una historia corta de tres o cuatro capítulos, todavía no lo decido.

Un par de tips:

**'**Hablan**'**

**''**Piensan**''**

Les dejo el prologo ;)

* * *

_Que hermosa chica tenia en frente de sus ojos._

_Aunque solo la vio una vez, no pudo sacarla de su mente._

_Y siendo un Inspector, accedió a sus datos._

_La espiaba cada día y cada noche._

_Todo de ella lo llevaba a la locura._

_Se repetía a si mismo que era un pervertido._

_Solo con verla alimentaba sus fantasías mas intimas._

_Y para cumplir sus deseos, solo debía... secuestrarla._


	2. Secuestrada

Hello!

Antes que nada, aviso que el Kougami que nosotros conocemos, en esta historia, su personalidad es diferente. Y, este multi-capitulo, contiene escenas maduras.

Bueno, sabiendo eso, espero que lean y disfruten!

* * *

_Secuestrada._

''Otro viernes aburrido'' Lo único que lo alegraba era ver a la mujer de sus fantasías.

Más que mujer solo era una jovencita de 18 años. Pero le daba igual. Solo la quería ella.

Se sintió tenso al verla con el pelo mojado, su piel húmeda, esas bragas y con la toalla alrededor del cuello, tapándole lo justo y necesario de sus pechos. Solo estaba a un paso de perder la cordura.

Comiendo, mirando la televisión y después vistiéndose para ir al colegio.

Obsesionado por una colegiala. Realmente era un pervertido.

En donde se encontraba, escucho el pitido de su alarma. El renegó. Era hora de ir al trabajo. ''_Pero no sin dejarle un_ regalo''.

* * *

Cepillándose el cabello, escuchó como golpeaban la puerta. Dejó el cepillo en su tocador y abrió la puerta. Solo encontró una bolsa. Miro su reloj de mano. Llegaba tarde si miraba lo que contenía en la bolsa. Lo dejaría para después.

Al llegar al colegio, solo saludo a sus amigas y entro a clases. Hoy Akane estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Pensando que habría en esa bolsa.

Un zumbido la saco de sus pensamientos. Alguien le hablo en su chat. Bueno, sería un crimen no usar semejante computador que cada uno tenía arriba de sus pupitres para interés personal.

Fiesta en el boliche… y bla,bla,bla. Solo era una salida. No podía ir. Además de no tener ropa de noche, debía que estudiar para su próximo examen de literatura.

Sonó el timbre. Era la hora de almorzar. Una vez sentadas en la mesa Yuki no dejaba de insistirles a ellas de ir a aquella fiesta, y solo para que se callara le dijeron que irían.

Ahora tenía un compromiso esta noche. Solo le falta la ropa para salir.

''Maldita Yuki''

* * *

Sonrió, sus movimientos eran espectaculares en la clase de gimnasia.

Vóley, maratón, piruetas. Todo lo hacía con gracia y gran facilidad.

Alejo su binocular de sus ojos y suspiro. No veía la hora de estar con ella esta noche.

El solo tenía que esperar, pero era una tortura hacerlo.

Saltó del árbol y se encaminó hacia su casa. Hoy tendría una noche larga.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue hurgar en aquella bolsa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de una forma sorprendente.

_Ropa interior de encaje y un vestido._

Pero ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Sin una nota o una carta.

Debería ser solo una maldita broma. Oh, sí. Blasfemias le salían por la boca.

Esta demás decir que estaba indignada.

Observando mejor, el vestido era negro y de lentejuelas. Además de ceñido y corto.

Y la lencería… bueno, era para morirse.

Blanca y de encaje. Ideal para ser sexy y para seducir a un hombre y salir seducida.

Se ruborizo al tener esos pensamientos. Miro el reloj que habitaba en su pared. Salió corriendo al baño, en media hora Yuki y Kaori pasarían a buscarla.

* * *

La música retumbaba en sus oídos.

Estaba buscándola entre tantos jóvenes bailando, drogándose o ebrios.

Cuando la localizó, maldijo por lo bajo.

Jodida la hora en la que eligió ese vestido. Le quedaba perfectamente bien.

Dejaba al descubierto esas magnificas piernas, marcaba sus atributos y el abdomen plano que poseía.

Miro a cada una de sus amigas. Tampoco estaban mal, pero Akane era quien lo volvía loco.

Y, sí. Esta noche no se echaría atrás. Esta noche la haría suya.

* * *

Sentada en unos de los asientos de la barra, Akane bebía un poco de alcohol. Miro a sus amigas bailar. Rio un poco, el alcohol empezaba a afectarle y sus mejillas coloradas eran testigo de ello.

Al rato se les unió a sus amigas. Bailando al ritmo de la música. ''Movimientos sensuales'' pensó Kougami.

La joven bailaba con cada hombre que se le acercaba. Eso lo ponía más que celoso.

Ella era suya. ¿No lo podían entender?

* * *

Akane sintió unas manos grandes y fuertes sobre su cintura.

''Otro más''. Todos con los que había bailado no eran más que patanes que se querían acostar con ella. Esperaba que este no fuera igual que los demás.

Al darse vuelta, chocó contra un abdomen. Aquella polera negra sin mangas se ceñía sobre su tonificado cuerpo. Subió su mirada, se encontró con unos ojos grises. Era guapo y ese pelo despeinado le parecía sexy.

Ambos se movían al compás de la música. Ella lo provocaba con sus movimientos.

Primero, se le acercaba y empezaba a bailarle, rozando sus labios con los suyos y su cuerpo contra el de él. Y después se alejaba. Era una tortura.

Él quería ser el seductor, no el seducido.

Kougami comenzó a acercársele y ella, instintivamente, daba un paso hacia atrás.

La espalda de Akane sintió la pared. Estaba acorralada. Se miraron a los ojos. Marrones y grises. Bajo la mirada a sus labios y volvió a sus ojos. Quería besarlo.

Cansada de la espera. Ella posiciono sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

''Esto es un sueño'' El Inspector no lo podía creer. Estaba sorprendido.

Lentamente le regresa el beso. Tímido al principio y después profundo, descontrolado. Mientras tanto, las manos callosas de Kougami acariciaban su muslo. Sus manos subían y se adentraban más allá de su muslo.

'No' jadeo la mujer al sentir las manos rozar su feminidad.

Sonrió, la estaba torturando. Acariciándola por encima de la fina tela, comprobó que estaba mojada. Mojada por él y para él. Le encantaba eso.

De repente, suena un celular. Parando con los besos, Akane saca de su sostén el artefacto y atiende.

Llamada entrante Kaori.

'Mmm, ¿Ho… ho…la?' No podía articular palabra, Kougami seguía tocándola. Se sentía tan bien.

'Akane, ven rap… mos fuer…'

'¿Mmm? No…ah…escucho.' Deleitada por las manos del hombre, estaría por venirse.

'¡Ven rápido! ¡Yuki quebró!' Alejó a Kougami. Su cara palideció, estaba preocupada. 'Debemos llevarla al hospital. Estamos fuera'

'Voy en camino' Colgó.

El Inspector quedo desconcertado. Lo besó y se retiró del lugar. Quería golpear algo. Su subconsciente le gano y su mano chocó contra la pared. ''Cerca, tan cerca''.

* * *

El viento golpeaba su cara, produciéndole piel de gallina. Caminaba a paso rápido, ya que de noche era peligroso. Aunque hubiera cámaras de vigilancia en cada calle, ella era precavida.

Hubiera ido con sus amigas al hospital, por lo menos ella estaría calentita en el coche.

Doblando hacia la esquina, sintió, en la parte trasera de la cabeza chocarse contra una superficie casi dura. Le taparon la boca con un pañuelo y minutos después se desmayó.

Yacía en los brazos de aquel hombre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Si estuvo fuera de lugar, estaré mas que encantada de escuchar sus opiniones. Bueno, espero que comenten!


	3. Lastima

**Hola!**

Me quede impactada con la muerte de Masaoka. Llore más esta muerte que con la Kagari.

Ni siquiera me lo imaginé. Pobre de Gino, me cae tan bien. Esa cara de horror que le muestra a Kougami, fue lo que me superó.

Fue linda la idea de ser padre para que no muera su hijo. Me encanto.

También esta bueno como Akane evoluciona, aunque yo la sigo desde el primer cap.

Bueno, dejo de ''hablar'' y a continuación esta el aclamado capitulo (?

* * *

_Lastima_

Las gotas humedecían la habitación. Manchas de humedad, una luz pálida titilando para apagarse y una mujer entre aquella oscuridad.

Las gotas chocaban con la frente de aquella mujer, haciendo que despertara.

Parpadeo un par de veces para obtener una mejor vista.

Intento correr su cuerpo de aquella gotera pero lo único que logro fue descubrir que estaba atada a los bordes de la cama.

Entro en pánico. Se dijo a si misma que se tranquilizara, pero no obtuvo resultado. Ella estaba asustada y no sabía que era lo que sucedía.

Recordó que Yuki se descompuso, se llevaron el auto y que estaba en esa calle desierta. Lo demás era todo borroso.

Encerrada en esas cuatro paredes grises, solo observo la puerta de madera podrida y una pequeña ventana en la parte superior.

Dejando de lado su miedo, empezó a idear un plan.

Si salía por la puerta, se darían cuenta. Y si escapaba por la ventana, tardarían en darse cuenta de que huyo.

Solo debía desatarse la cuerda que estaba apretando en sus muñecas y tobillos.

Un cuchillo reposaba en la mesita de luz que tenía al lado.

Tratando de hacer todo lo posible por agarrarlo, una persona entro en la habitación.

Su plan se había ido a la mismísima _mierda_.

El hombre comenzó a reírse, agarro el cuchillo y lo dejo cerca de sus manos.

Al intentar agarrarlo, alejo el cuchillo y rio más fuerte. Se estaba burlando de ella.

'Maldita sea' Exclamo 'Déjame salir'

Miro su cara. Rasgos angulosos y pelo desordenado. Aquellos ojos grises le parecían conocidos.

Trataba de recordar pero era imposible. Estaba muy confundida.

El hombre dejo de mirarla.

'Te será muy difícil escapar. Te sugiero que estés tranquila y cuando haya terminado contigo, podrás irte'

''¿Terminar conmigo? ¿A qué se refiere?''

Estaba más confundida.

* * *

La encontró dormida. Por sus ojos rojos, dedujo que estuvo llorando. Le dio pena en verla en ese estado. Si quería hacerla suya debería tratarla amablemente.

Pero si solo era un revolcón, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

Ni él sabía la respuesta.

* * *

Sin estar más atada, Akane se sentó al borde de la cama. Solo quería irse de ese espantoso lugar.

Él entro en el cuarto. Al ver que ella no se inmutaba de su presencia, hablo.

'Al fin despiertas'

Pasaron algunos minutos para que hablara.

'¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?'

Suspiro. Esto no entraba en sus planes.

Solo era una noche y listo. Pero no, solo se complicó más.

'¿De dónde te conozco?'

Siguió sin contestar. Akane se impacientaba.

'Mira, no sé quién eres, ni que quieres de mí' La observo 'Solo quiero que m…'

No continuó hablando. Le jalo del brazo, quedando cara a cara.

'Shinya' susurro cerca de sus labios. 'Y te deseo' Quedo sin habla.

La beso. Aunque al principio Akane se resistió, termino accediendo.

Era un simple juego de labios. Pareciera como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Deseoso de más, Kougami mordió el labio superior de la mujer para la entrada de su lengua.

Creando un camino de besos, llego a su cuello donde empezó a succionar su carne, dejándola un poco morada.

Recuperando conciencia, Akane forcejeaba para que la dejara de tocar. Él era más fuerte que ella, con una mano agarro sus muñecas.

Lloraba, pero no tendría consuelo.

Akane tenía la vista puesta en sus ojos, oscurecidos por la lujuria. Sintió que esas manos grandes apretaban, acariciaban y jugaban con sus pezones. Gemía, pero no quería hacerlo.

Se sentía sucia y asqueada. No había vuelta atrás, su mente quedó en blanco y su cuerpo parecía que fue reemplazado por un maniquí. Sin emociones.

Pasando el tiempo, Kougami salió de arriba suyo. Notó que los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados. La miro con una expresión de dolor. No lo estaba disfrutando, y él tampoco.

Con un portazo la dejó sola.

Ella no dudo en escapar.

* * *

Con el tiempo a su favor, observo como la muchacha huía. Tranquilamente podría detenerla, pero eso la haría sufrir más. Esto era lo mejor, para él y ella.

* * *

_-Se volverían a encontrar y no se sabe lo que podría pasar-_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. A mi parecer este capitulo estuvo corto, pero soy tan impaciente que quería subirlo de cualquier manera. Espero que no les moleste lo mal escrito que esta. No se relatar estas situaciones pero lo intento.

¡Opiniones son bienvenidas! ;)


	4. La profesía de una canción de desamor

**OMG! **El anime termino. Realmente me quede un poco decepcionada con el final, pero igual llore. Espero que haya segunda temporada.

Me pareció genial que terminara como el comienzo. Fue una sorpresa. ¿Y que pasara con Kougami? Por eso creo que debe haber una segunda temporada.

Otra cosa que me gustó fue a Gino sin lentes, lo hacen mas lindo sin ellos.

Bueno, este capitulo es largo. Y tiene de todo!

Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_La profecía de una canción de desamor_**

Sumergiéndose en un oscuro y profundo vacío, su mente se llenó de preguntas.

''¿Por qué mi psycho no se nubla?'' ''¿Seré tan insensible? ¿Sin escrúpulos?'' ''¿Será que me lo merecía?''

Su visión se nublaba con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Se encogió más, el acolchado estaba mojado y no podía recibir ayuda. Sus padres le prohibiría estar sola, y si recurría a sus amigas, ellas llamarían a su familia.

La única opción que tenía era olvidar. Pero le sería difícil. Le era difícil no sentirse perseguida y observada.

* * *

¿Qué pude haber salido mal? Si estaban a punto de hacerlo en un lugar público, ¿por qué no en uno cerrado?

''_La situación era diferente''_

El razonamiento era correcto. De pasar a un revolcón de una noche, paso a ser el peor momento de su vida. Por parte de la mujer, claro está.

¿Y Kougami? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué la seguía después de lo sucedido?

Tal vez estaría enamorado, ¿No creen?

Aquel pensamiento se le cruzo por la cabeza pero no quería admitirlo.

La verdad, no paraba de hacerse tales preguntas.

¿Y qué pasaría si la amaba? ¿Cómo haría para acercársele?

-Ella quería un borrón y cuenta nueva-

¿Cómo haría para decirle que lo sentía? ''No me creería''

-No le creería-

Entonces, la situación era desventajosa para Kougami.

Pero intentaría.

* * *

**Akane's POV**

Martes. Termine de desayunar y fui directo al colegio.

Ya no estaba tan dolida. No debo estar deprimida toda la vida. Las cosas pasan porque si, supongo.

Nadie sabe nada hasta el momento y no pienso decírselo a nadie.

Todo fue normal. Hubo algunas preguntas por parte de mis amigas, pero mis respuestas fueron vagas. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Caminaba hacia la salida y allí fue cuando mi cuerpo se congelo. ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Durante unos minutos me di cuenta de que contenía la respiración. Las chicas me miraron, su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

'No pasa nada' Sonreí, esa sonrisa era la más falsa de todas. Asintieron.

El hombre, apoyado sobre un auto gris, miraba fijamente a la entrada del colegio.

Me despedí y salí corriendo. Salir corriendo no es lo más maduro para enfrentar una situación, pero para casos de emergencia funciona.

Gire mi cabeza y lo vi perseguirme. Maldición, me está alcanzando.

Doble en una esquina y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

Él dejó de correr y miro a sus costados. Minutos después salió corriendo.

Respire hondo. Salí de mi escondite y comencé a cruzar la calle.

De repente mis pies se despegaron del suelo. Solté un grito ahogado.

'Si no quieres montar una escena no grites'

¿Qué no monte una escena? Menuda imagen recordaran los que están presentes.

Parecía un saco de papas, encima de su hombro.

* * *

**Kougami's POV**

Me fue fácil localizar a Akane, ya que era la única que salió corriendo.

La gente que pasaba nos miraba raro, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. ¡Qué tierna!

'¡Bájame!' decía mientras pataleaba.

'Lo siento, pero temo que te escapes'

'¿Y cómo no quieres que escape? ¡Eres un secuestrador de mujeres!'

'Mira, no soy un secuestrador de mujeres'

'¡No me hagas reír! ¿Y entonces que eres? ¡Dímelo!'

Me quede en silencio.

'No quieres decírmelo ¿Verdad?'

Solo emitía silencio. Abrí la puerta del vehículo y la deje sobre el asiento. Repetí el mismo proceso conmigo.

Después de dar la dirección a la máquina, ella volvió a hablar.

'¿Sera por qué tengo razón?'

Gire mi cabeza para mirarla. Su vista estaba puesta al frente, mirando la autopista.

Suspire y ahí fue cuando ella me prestó atención.

'Dime' susurro.

'Yo…'

* * *

**Akane's POV**

Mi miedo se fue de repente. La situación en la cual me encontraba era extraña.

¿Por qué, después de lo que sucedió, me siento tranquila al estar cerca de él?

¿Por qué me siento así? Y me entro un poco de pánico.

Perdí mis pensamientos cuando lo escuche suspirar.

'Dime' Dije por lo bajo.

'Yo…' pauso 'creo que me gustas'

¿Qué? ¿Esto es en serio?

'¿Esto es una broma? ¿Dónde está la cámara?'

Sentí un poco de presión en mi brazo y me jalo hacia él.

'No jugaría con algo así'

Mis ojos pestañaron un poco al ver su mirada furiosa. Me estremecí un poco.

'¿Y cómo quieres que te crea?'

'Solo hazlo'

'¿Me hablas en serio? Sabes, no sé si reírme o llorar en este momento' Aguantaba mis lágrimas, no quería largarme a llorar '¿Es tan difícil no aparecer? Yo solo quería olvidar'

'Pero yo no. Akane mírame' Me suplico.

Esto me superaba. Me estaba volviendo paranoica. No quería escuchar más, no más.

'No, cállate. Quiero bajar'

'Aka…'

'Basta. Déjame bajar. No quiero verte más en mi vida ¿Me escuchaste?' Y mis lágrimas cayeron.

* * *

**Narrador universal**

Akane bajo del auto y comenzó a correr. El viento chocaba contra su cara. ¿A dónde iba?

Lejos.

Ella quería estar sola. Un momento para reflexionar.

¿Y Kougami?

La seguía, nunca la dejaría sola.

* * *

Cansada, camino hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, hizo su rutina.

Cayó sobre la cómoda cama. Candy provocó que abriera sus ojos color marrón. Candy no conocía al remitente y no tuvo más remedio de abrir la puerta.

Inmediatamente trato de cerrarla lo más rápido que pudo, pero un cuerpo se lo impedía.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' Grito.

'No termine de hablar aquella vez'

'Yo no tengo nada de que hablar' Su fuerza aumento para cerrar la puerta. Le fue inútil, ya que el hombre, cuyo nombre recordó, era más fuerte que ella.

'Que pena' esas palabras estaban cargadas de sarcasmo 'Yo sí'

Con un movimiento brusco la puerta se abrió del todo, causando que Akane retrocediera hacia atrás para estabilizarse.

Sin apartar la mirada sobre ella, cerró la puerta suavemente. Juraba que ya no le tenía miedo como otras veces. Recorrió la casa para después poder posar su vista en ella. Akane lo miraba con impaciencia.

'Lo siento' Abrió su boca, lo interrumpiría en cualquier momento. Dejó caer su dedo índice para callarla por si acaso. 'Sé que soy un tonto por no hacer las cosas bien. Sé que puedo parecer un acosador, pero ¿Quién no? Cualquiera que se fije en ti haría lo mismo que yo' Pensó en lo último que dijo 'Mas bien, no. Pero volverías loco a cualquiera. A veces me gustaría abrazarte y besarte como si no hubiera mañana y otras… foll**_a_**rte más allá de la saciedad'.

Akane lo miraba con ojos expectantes. Estaba aturdida, y cualquier pensamiento o acción le haría cometer un error. Se refugió en el baño y miró su reflejo en el gran espejo. Estaba llorando. Ahueco sus manos para estancar un poco de agua en ellas y se la arrojó en la cara.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con el centro de sus problemas.

'No estoy interesada, perdona' Abrió la puerta de entrada, indicándole que era hora de marcharse.

'No me rendiré tan fácil' Le dijo para después irse por el pasillo 'Shinya' susurro.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una total locura. Kougami la esperaba a las salidas del colegio u la invitaba a ir a un café. Ella simplemente se negaba o lo ignoraba. No le daba importancia, pero si la necesaria para que sus amigas comenzaran a invadirla de preguntas innecesarias.

Al último día de la segunda semana de enero, Akane aceptó, con resignación, la propuesta del Inspector. Después de un café y una charla se llevaron mejor.

Primero conocidos, luego amigos. Salidas, regalos, gestos de pareja, y finalmente, novios.

Felicidad era lo que sentían en ese momento. Lástima que no duraría para siempre.

* * *

**31/03/2110**

La noche mostraba indicios de nubosidad, pronto llovería. El restauran en el cual estaban, era lujoso. Sus paredes color crema estaban llenas de cuadros de artistas reconocidos. Los ventanales dejaban ver una vista espectacular de la ciudad y el cielo oscuro. Las mesas cercanas a las paredes estaban divididas por murallas de poca altura, dándole al ambiente un poco de tranquilidad e intimidad.

Situados en una esquina, cerca del gran ventanal, Kougami observaba con tal fogosidad, que en parte, era percibido por la mujer. Su vestido de encaje ceñido blanco era decolorado de azul en la parte inferior, además corto y el escote dejaba ver la pálida piel de la espalda.

El vestido podría ser vulgar, pero Akane lo exhibía gracia y elegancia, tal como sus movimientos y gestos. Era como una más de esas mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, con la diferencia que era joven, más atractiva y que Kougami no alejaría su vista de ella para ver a otras mujeres. Gran parte de los hombres miraban a su chica de a momentos. Eso lo hizo sentir celoso.

Por otra parte el hombre celoso y posesivo traía puesto un traje de color gris, con una camisa azulada. Los primeros botones desabrochados conjunto su pelo desordenado lo hacía sexy.

Volvieron a casa después del ''pequeño'' incidente que tuvieron. El hombre reaccionó de forma violenta hacia un camarero. Todo por coquetearle a Akane.

Ella estaba indignada. El, sentado en el sofá, observaba como caminaba de un lado a otro. El suave balanceo de sus muslos al caminar comenzaba a excitarlo. Una de las peores combinaciones: furioso y excitado.

Volteo hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados.

'En vez de desgastarme con la mirada, contéstame una pregunta: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?'

Suspiro '¿Hacer qué?

Lo miro incrédula 'Estuviste a punto de matarlo. Y encima tienes el coraje de preguntármelo, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?'

'Fue lo suficiente valiente para acercarte a ti en mi presencia, solo le di una lección'

Abrió más los ojos al escuchar aquel comentario, realmente no podía creerlo.

'¿Podrías dejar de ser tan celoso y posesivo?'

'¿Cómo?' Se colocó en frente de ella.

'Si, celoso y posesivo. Ya cansa' bajo su cabeza por la intimidación.

'También cansa que se metan en mis narices con lo que es mío. Y me irrita que me reproches por eso'

Ahora sí que estaba enojado. Akane se dio cuenta por el beso violento que le acaba de proporcionar.

Pero Kougami no siguió su ritmo, sino el de ella. Siempre era así. Él se sumergía entre la desesperación y el enojo, mientras que la mujer se sumergía en la tranquilidad.

Él seguía ese ritmo. Sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente. Hechos a medida.

Se tornó apasionado cuando Kougami la apretó a su cuerpo y ella sintió un bulto palpitar en su maravilloso saber cómo reaccionaba el ante ella y viceversa.

Mordió su labio inferior para obtener acceso, lo cual obtuvo sin dificultad. Akane jugó con el pelo del inspector y lo acerco más a ella, causando una guerra de lenguas mojadas y calientes.

Elevó las piernas de Akane y ella rodeo la cintura de Kougami.

Apoyando su espalda contra la pared, Akane comenzó a moverse en círculos, rozando el miembro de Shinya. Sus ojos ya no eran grises, sino más opacos por la lujuria. Sujetando el pequeño cuerpo, el hombre la condujo hasta su habitación.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de la habitación. Akane se sonrojó al pensar adonde había estado la lengua de Kougami antes.

Se estaba recuperando de su primer orgasmo y sintió como su amante jugaba con sus pechos. Lamía, mordía, acariciaba y pellizcaba con su lengua y manos. Una hoguera de placer creció nuevamente dentro de ella.

Lo apartó de sus pechos y lo beso fogosamente, eso solo era una trampa para que ella quedara arriba de él. Ahora si lo torturaría.

Luego de morder su lóbulo, susurro unas palabras. Kougami se sorprendió y quedo sin habla.

''Dime que quieres'' Había tantas cosas que quería hacerle y viceversa.

'Dímelo' murmuró.

'Bésame' Y lo hizo. Ambos jadearon cuando él presionó uno de sus senos. Ella alejó y entrelazo sus manos.

'¿Qué más?'

'Tócate' No podría estar más roja. Su piel se lo impedía.

'¿Donde?'Kougami agarro las manos de Akane y le indico donde.

Primero empezó con sus senos. Movimientos circulares y pellizcaba sus pezones. Era todo un espectáculo para los ojos del hombre. Sus manos bajaron para encontrarse con su feminidad. Rozo su entrada, estaba completamente mojada. Sabía que Kougami la estaba mirando, entonces jugaría un poco con él.

Sus dedos se posaron en su entrada y sus ojos con los del Inspector. Introdujo un dedo y gimió. Era placentero. Comenzó con movimientos leves y suaves para después introducir otro dedo. Sus movimientos eran más rápidos, su orgasmo estaba construyéndose.

'Kougami' jadeo.

'Lo se nena. Yo también estoy en ese estado' Alejó sus dedos y empezó a succionarlos 'Eres deliciosa'

Ella estaba debajo de él. Ambos estaban tan desesperados, así que condujo su miembro a su entrada. Akane ronroneo al sentirlo dentro. Y él, gimió. Su penetración era rápida, las manos grandes del Inspector se fijaron en las caderas de la mujer. Su respiración entrecortada era los primeros indicios de que se correrían.

Unos empujones más y gritaron sus nombres. Quedaron exhaustos después de llegar a un orgasmo explosivo.

Estando al lado de ella, la abrazó por detrás y sus piernas se entrelazaron. Akane se relajó en los brazos de Kougami.

* * *

Luego de unas horas, un comunicador sonó. Shinya se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina.

'¿Y cómo estuvo la noche con la bastardita?' La voz de Sasayama escuchó.

'No la llames así'.

'Ok, no te enojes.' Rio 'Tenemos un caso, así que mueve tu culo hasta la central' Y cortó.

Besó la frente de Akane y se marchó.

* * *

La mujer se despertó y la presencia de Kougami no estaba. Se preguntaba adonde se había ido. Todavía no era de día, y se podía presenciar la neblina y las gotas de lluvia. Preocupada, comenzó a llamarlo, pero no atendía. Arrodillada al piso, comenzó a sollozar, la había abandonado.

* * *

Lo buscaba sin cesar. No debería estar lejos. Llegando al pasillo se escuchó un murmuro aterrador.

'¿Sasa…yama?' Sus ojos no creían lo que veían.

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado! A mi parecer, merece reviews, Y ustedes?


	5. Reunión Inesperada

_**¡Hello!**_

**Bueno, ultimo capitulo. **

**Solo espero que lo lean y disfruten. **

* * *

_**Reunión inesperada**_

**Tres años después**

**Akane's POV**

Corrí hacia la escena de crimen, la lluvia dificultaba mi paso entre la multitud. Realmente no puedo creer que rápido me asignaron a una misión. Deberían estar muy cortos de personal como presumen.

Mostré mi credencial al droid y avance al techo más cercano.

'¿Esta el Inspector Ginoza…?'

'Soy yo. Que desastre, te asignaron demasiado rápido' Interrumpió un chico. Algunos mechones de pelo cubrían su cara y los lentes, sus ojos. Viéndolo mejor, parecía joven. No debería tener más 30 años.

'Soy Tsunemori Akane, de ahora en adelante trabajare en el DIC' Salude al estilo militar 'Estoy encantada de cono…'

Fui interrumpida otra vez. 'Lo siento, estamos faltos de personal y no puedo estar cuidando tu espalda' Me explico la situación actual. Ookura Nobuo, huyó después de que su psycho fuera escaneado. Me sorprendí al escuchar que llevó consigo un rehén.

Oí un rugido de motor y gire mi cabeza para averiguar que era.

'¿Un furgón policial?'

'Lo que vayas a ver no lo consideres como humanos' Lo mire extraño 'Son perros de caza, criminales latentes. Tus subordinados'

Y allí lo vi después de tres años. Ahora sé que fue de él. Pero ¿Cómo termino así? Él fue indiferente a mi mirada.

'¿Esta es la linda novata de la que hablan, Gino?' El chico de los cabellos naranja habló. Sentí como alguien nos miraba mal. Por lo menos, a mí me fulminaban con la mirada.

'La Inspectora Tsunemori, su segunda jefa'

'En…encantada de conocerlos' Tartamudee. Estaba nerviosa.

Ginoza-san hablo del objetivo y nos dividió en dos grupos. El mismo chico se quejó por algo trivial. Ginoza y su grupo se marcharon y me dejaron sola. No creo que alguien pueda tener más mala suerte que yo. Estaba al mando y no sabía qué hacer. Y encontrarme a mi exnovio tampoco ayudaba.

Debía tranquilarme ''Estoy trabajando. Por eso es que estoy aquí, por trabajo'' Algo tan trivial no debería afectarme.

'Umm… ¿Qué debería…?' Los mire.

'Si nos ordena esperar aquí, no tendremos ningún problema' Dijo en broma. El señor era el mayor de todos, lo deduje por su apariencia. En sus ojos se marcaban las arrugas y tenía alguna que otra cicatriz.

'Te pagan por hacer esto, viejo' Protesto Kougami. En verdad, mi presencia no le importaba o lo aparentaba.

'No estés tan nerviosa Ojou-chan. Sabes usar una dominator ¿Verdad?'

'Más o menos…' Murmure. Agarre una de las pistolas y una voz comenzó a hablar.

'Es una voz direccional, solo tú puedes oírla. Sera molesta al principio pero te acostumbraras'

Ellos agarraron las armas y comenzaron a marcharse '¿No vamos a formular un plan?'

Ambos me miraron 'Nosotros le damos caza a la presa y tú nos observas' Kougami avanzo hacia mí.

'Podrías ser más específico' Sus ojos se achicaron. Su mirada parecía atravesar mi cuerpo.

'Lo que dice es que lo dejes en nuestras manos. Aunque no lo parezcamos, somos profesionales' Dijo el señor.

'Tenemos nuestra manera de hacer las cosas. Tú, inspectora, nos supervisas.

Si no te gustan mis métodos, tendrás que dispararme' Sus ojos mostraron enojo y desafío. Estaba desafiándome.

'Somos criminales latentes, después de todo. Los dominators funcionan con nosotros' Y se marchó.

'Creo que es tarde para las presentaciones. Ese bastardo es Kougami Shinya y yo soy Masaoka Tomomi. Encantado de conocerla' Asentí con la cabeza.

'Es mejor no dejarlo solo, vamos'

Nos adentramos en el barrio abandonado.

* * *

Fue muy extraño. Apunte mi dominator y él también era un criminal latente, a pesar de nuestra normal conversación.

'He escuchado muchos rumores de ti. Eres la mejor de tu promoción'

'Eh, si' No me dio tiempo de procesar sus palabras, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

'Te daré un consejo, todo lo que hayas aprendido, olvídalo, no te servirá'

¿Qué?

'¿Eh?'

'¿Crees que es un disparate? Nuestro trabajo está lleno de ellos' Miro hacia los costados y seguimos caminando 'Lo que aprendiste son teorías, te darás cuenta de lo inútiles que son'

Hablaría pero una voz se me adelanto.

'Aquí sabueso 4' Sonó atreves del comunicador 'Encontré al objetivo en el edificio KT, cuarto piso ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?'

* * *

**Kagari's POV**

Me separe del grupo. Cruzando el puente, había una puerta, donde se oían gritos desde el interior.

Una luz pálida alumbraba el estrecho pasillo. A lo lejos, vislumbré la supuesta persona, que sería Ookura Nobuo, ya que la rehén era mujer y estaría a punto de violarla.

'Aquí sabueso 4' Sonó atreves del comunicador 'Encontré al objetivo en el edificio KT, cuarto piso ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?'

'Bien, no le quites los ojos de encima. Sabueso 2 y yo le cortaremos la retirada'

'Está bien, pero… considerando lo alterado que esta, la rehén está en su límite…' Lo escuche maldecir '¿Debería capturarlo yo solo?'

'Bien. No metas la pata' Corte la comunicación.

La verdad es que preferiría que otro ocupe mi lugar. Podría estar tranquilo jugando mis videojuegos, pero estaba de turno. Maldita sea.

Apunte al objetivo y la molesta vocecita hablo. ¿190? Sonreí.

'Eres un chico malo' Le di un pequeño beso al arma y dispare. El sujeto grito, pero el paralyzer no funciono.

Se giró a verme, y con un cuchillo clavo la punta en el pecho de la mujer. Después, saltó por la ventana. Gino no tardo en regañarme.

'¿¡Kagari que haces!?'

'¡El paralyzer no funciono! ¡El bastardo se habrá metido estimulantes!'

* * *

**Akane's POV**

'Activando modo letal eliminator. Por favor, apunte con cuidado al objetivo y neutralice la amenaza' Aquella vocecita hablo de vuelta. ¿Por qué se habrá transformado?

'E…esto…'

'Es el oráculo del sistema sibyl. Ookura Nobuo no es necesario en este mundo'

'¡Pero…¿Cómo puede ser? Solo porque fue detectado por un scaner en la calle…' Admito que estaba alterada. Era imposible de creer.

'Tal vez, el mismo se arrincono. Ni la terapia funcionarían con el'

Me quede pensando. ¿Esto es a lo que se refiere en cuanto a los disparates?

Entramos en un ascensor y nuevamente volví a hablar.

'Riesgo psicológico ¿no?'

'Sí. El coeficiente de criminalidad es contagioso. Los jóvenes de hoy no están preparados para enfrentar al estrés o similares'

'Si, lo sé. Ese fue el tema de mi tesis'

'…Déjame decirte algo. Lo que le sucede a otros nos puede suceder a nosotros en el mañana…'

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dejaron al ver al hombre que perseguimos junto con la rehén. No dudamos en apuntarle, y el tampoco dudo en colocar el cuchillo en su cuello.

'¡TIREN LAS ARMAS!'

Masaoka arrojó el arma sin preocupación y el hombre la agarró. Lo primero que llegó a mi mente fue que estaba loco. Él podría usar el arma contra nosotros y liquidarnos. Medite bien, y me di cuenta de que no podría usarla. Sino ya no estaríamos vivos, y Masaoka no estaría a punto de arrestarlo.

Pero todo puede cambiar en un instante. Mi grito fue lo que se escuchó en ese momento, al ver que estaba a punto de matar a Masaoka.

'Mis condolencias' Logre oír para después ver la sangre se dispersarse en el lugar.

'Ko…kougami' Empecé a temblar. Era la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que en verdad le tenía miedo. Sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores, y no tuvo compasión cuando mató al hombre.

* * *

**Narrador Universal**

'Ale…aléjate' repetía una y otra vez al ver que el sujeto avanzaba hacia ella.

A él le parecía patético como las personas reaccionaban ante la pistola. Si sabían que no hay vuelta atrás, ¿Para qué tanto escándalo?

Ahora la dominator estaba en modo Lethal Eliminator. Como siempre, no tendría piedad.

Le sonrió a la mujer y giro su cabeza hacia la nueva Inspectora. Su mirada decía 'No le hagas nada. Detente'. Kougami hizo omiso y le susurro algunas palabras. 'Acuérdate. Dispararme'. Akane lo miro con los ojos desorbitados.

Rio en su mente. La conocía, sería incapaz de hacerle eso. Ella lo vería hacer su trabajo, como tanto deseaba en el pasado.

Volteó la vista, y antes de apretar el gatillo, Akane grito un '¡DETENTE!' y su cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica. Lo único que pensó, antes de caer inconsciente, fue que sus cálculos fallaron. Maldita, tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía las agallas suficientes.

* * *

**Días después**

Los jadeos eran como un eco. El sudor se escurría entre su cuerpo. Cansado, dio un último golpe al saco de boxeo y su vista se fijó en la mujer que entro a su habitación minutos antes.

'Inspectora' Su tono fue seco.

'Kougami' Saludó 'Veo que ya estás bien. Lo siento'

¿Lo siento? A la hora de dispararle, además de los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento, hubo un poco de rencor. Y, en parte, estaba satisfecha.

'Sin rodeos Akane' Él sabía que era otra cosa lo que quería decir. La conocía demasiado, sus gestos la delataban.

'…Yo…umm…' sus mejillas eran de un color rosado. El Enforcer comenzó a cocinar una tortilla. Cuando Akane se digne a hablar, el ya estaría lavando los platos.

'Akane' Dijo impaciente. Volteó su cabeza para verla. Dejó la espátula en la mesada y se acercó a ella.

Su mirada se fijó en el piso. 'Mírame' Murmuró algo que él no entendió, pero no le hizo caso. Estaría derrotada si lo hiciese. Más de lo que ya estaba.

'Mírame'

* * *

**Akane's POV **

Lo miré. Mi visión era borrosa por las lágrimas. Retrocedí unos pasos al darme cuenta que estaba muy cerca mío.

'¿Por qué no volviste más?' El silencio reino en la habitación. Daría todo por saber que estaría pasando por su mente.

'¿Me amabas?' Murmuré. Estaba tan indefensa. Cualquier respuesta, me haría llorar.

'¡Respondeme!' Grite. Kougami se tensó por un momento.

'No…no te amaba' Su tono fue casi inaudible.

'Mientes' Sollocé.

'Yo veo la realidad, Akane'

'¿Qué realidad Kougami? ¿En la cual huyes como un cobarde?... Entonces tienes razón. No quiero ver esa realidad'

Cada paso que daba hacia la salida, mi corazón se rompía en pedazos. Deje de caminar al escuchar mi nombre. Me sorprendí al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Gemí cuando nuestros cuerpos hicieron contacto. Todavía tenía ese efecto en mí.

'Sabes que esto está mal. Lo sabes, ¿No?' Dijo en mi oído. Me limite a asentir.

'¿Estas segura que quieres correr el riesgo?'

'Si' susurré.

Contuve la respiración al sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Su nariz rozaba mi mejilla. Di un grito ahogado cuando giró mi cuerpo. Estábamos frente a frente. Su mirada era intensa, casi me deja sin aliento.

Sus labios tocaron los míos tan despacio, que pensé que nunca lo haría. Se tornó apasionado, el apretaba sus caderas contra las mías y mis manos se paseaban por su musculoso cuerpo.

Con unos de sus brazos, me alzó y depositó en la cama de una plaza. Antes de que vayamos más lejos, apoyé mis manos en su torso para que pare.

Kougami frunció el ceño.

'No aquí' Dije.

'¿Por qué no?'

'¿Y si entra alguien?' Tartamudeé.

'Entonces le daremos un buen espectáculo' Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me sonroje a más no poder.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse, ya que volteamos nuestras cabezas. Masaoka nos miraba sorprendido. No sabía donde meterme.

Salte de la cama, acción que Kougami repitió.

'Esto no es lo que parece…' Comencé diciendo.

'Tranquila, Ojou-chan' Rió'Ya lo sabía'

'¿Co…cómo?'

'Las miradas hablan' Lo mire desentendida.

'¿Tan fácil fue?' El hombre que estaba detrás de mí habló.

'Para un observador como yo, sí.' No podía creerlo.

'Le doy un consejo señorita, retírese antes de que otra persona venga aquí. Sabe a lo que me refiero'

Me sonroje y salí de la habitación.

* * *

**Kougami's POV**

Sonreí. Este viejo sí que era extraordinario.

'¿Tan fácil fue?'

'La mirada que le diste a Kagari fue espectacular. Solo sé más cuidadoso'

'Sabes que esa palabra no me define'

'¿Entonces que hubieras hecho si otra persona entraba?'

Pensé.

'No lo sé' Respondí al cabo de unos minutos. Él solo bufo.

'¿Un trago?' Cambió de tema.

'Claro'

No evite sonreír al pensar como la torturaría durante su jornada de trabajo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y aquí termina esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora estoy pensando en otras ideas, así que me van a ver de vuelta por aquí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
